swdfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucin Widowmaker
Basic Information Name: Lucin Widowmaker Race: Half Zabrak, Half Nuruvian Homeworld: Corellia Gender: Male Height: 6' Weapon: Single Red Lightsaber Vehicle: Celestial Station Affiliation: Dark Jedi/ Nuruvian Masho Fighter History Lucin Widowmaker was born and grew up in the beautiful and lush land of Corellia. During the first sixteen years of his life, he was secluded in the rural area of Corellia. Through those first sixteen years, he only saw a total of twelve people excluding his siblings and parents. He always dreamt of going to the cities of Corellia, and curiosity filled his head. He lived his life with no eccentricity, nothing exciting and nothing new, although full of serenity, the perfect life for a Jedi. However, his life as he knew it ended one day, when Lucin disobeyed his parents and snuck away with one of his friends to view what he thought would be a great city. However, his thoughts were wrong, and the city of Corellia, which he thought to be beautiful proved to be myth, all he saw was the depressing: hunger, poverty, crime and cruelty, even death. Lucin never forgot when he first entered the filthy streets of the city, how his dreams vanished, and his life felt reduced to a nothingness. He never left, and became one of the scoundrels that had saddened him. Everyday he spent on the streets of Correlia he became more and more corrupt. He would steal food, and was getting so desperate that at one point he thought he might kill someone for his own survival. However, one day he heard of a cousin of his, who lived in the city. His cousin's name was Zaphod, and Lucin remembered him, he was friend of his once, and used to tell him tales of the city. After much prowling and delving deep for information, he was able to discover where he lived. Zaphod had no idea of Lucin being in the city, nor of his current condition. One evening Zaphod heard a knock at his door, which he opened to find his cousin, who didn't look at all like his true condition. Zaphod couldn't see what had happened to him, how he had changed, it was all hidden well. Once Lucin found an opportune moment, he attempted to steal from him, searching through his items. As he looked for things to take, Zaphod walked into the room, to discover Lucin's true colors. Zaphod thought only of helping him, and he did. Even though he helped, Lucin still became evil, and in a turn of events, brought Zaphod with him, until one day, Lucin attempted to kill a Sith Soldier for his Credits. In the process of the attempted murder, he was captured and taken in, with Zaphod at his side. When the Sith found the duo they knew they could make use for them, by teaching them the ways of the Force. After seven years of training, Lucin has finally come out from hiding, the Sith turning him from a desperate scavenger, to a hardened warrior with hatred for Jedi. After weeks of discovering the rest of the galaxy, he was taken in by the Empire and soon found that he had an edge when it came to Politics. Through his eloquence and political knowledge, he was able to talk his way into becoming the Emperor and leader of the Empire. Through much peril in this position, he had won over many planets for his side, the Empire. However, his run as Emperor didn't last as long as he may have hoped. The Sith were now united under the reign of Naga Sadow, the reborn Sith Lord, and Lord Exile. Lucin stumbled upon a plan by the Sith to put them at power and control over the Empire, and reduce Lucin from his position of Emperor, to a minor Sith Master. Furious at the news of a betrayal, he made an alliance with the Republic, but it was only temporary and he soon disappeared, the Sith succeeded in their plan, and Lucin had mysteriously vanished... Through the many days of his disappearance, Lucin was able to learn the morals and ways of a Dark Jedi, and he recovered quite well. Hiding being a Dark Jedi, Lucin is now the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic, with a burning hatred to the Sith that betrayed him... Now almost year laters, Lucin has traveled to many ancient temples and planets, in search of true power. He has once again come back to the cicvilized galaxy to wreak havek, and once again make himself noticed. Now as Nuruvian, Lucin has fought 2 wars for them, and been a hero in both, quickly heh as moved up in teh ranks of the Nuruvian civilization. With his Nuruvian trianing, new styles have been shown to him, giveing himpowers he hasn ever dreamed of. Now all that is on his mind, is the god Holocron. He hopes to find it and harness its power, and betray th ones helping him, to take it for himself, and himself only. I a strange way, he has kep up a good friendship with his only friend- Revan Ordo, the powerfulest jedi in the galaxy. Even with his stance and views of the force, they have a neverending friendship, which comes with endless possiblities. Now he is in a master plot to- once the Yuuzhan Vong are destroyed- join a new and true Sith Order to once aqgain team with Revan Ordo, and the most powerful sith ni the world. Through his endless years, he has gained unbelievable amounts of knowledge, and he plan to use it for his better good. He still only cares about himself, even with an infinite amounto f knowledge. [[Category:Characters|Widowmaker, Lucin